tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eaton Corporation
Eaton Corporation is a diversified industrial manufacturer with 2008 sales of $15.4 billion (Eaton is a Fortune500 corporation). Eaton is a global leader in electrical systems and components for power quality, distribution and control; fluid power systems and services for industrial, mobile and aircraft equipment; intelligent truck drivetrain systems for safety and fuel economy; and automotive engine air management systems, powertrain solutions and specialty controls for performance, fuel economy and safety. Eaton has approximately 80,000 employees and sells products to customers in more than 150 countries. History In 1911 Joseph O. Eaton, brother-in-law Henning O. Taube and Viggo V. Torbensen incorporated the Torbensen Gear and Axle Co. in Bloomfield, New Jersey. With financial backing from Tobensen's mother, the company was set to manufacture Torbensen's patented internal-gear truck axle. In 1914, the company moved to Cleveland, Ohio, to be closer to its core business, the automotive industry. In 1916, The Torbensen Axle Company was incorporated in Ohio, succeeding the New Jersey corporation. A year later, Republic Truck Company, Torbensen's largest customer, bought out the company. But, Eaton and Torbensen were not content and bowed out of Republic to form the Eaton Axle Company in 1919. A year later, in 1920, Eaton Axle Company merged with Standard Parts. Standard Parts went in receivership later the same year and was later liquidated. In 1923, Eaton bought the Torbensen Axle Co. back from Republic and changed the name to the Eaton Axle and Spring Company. Eaton officers believed the quickest way to grow the business was through acquisitions and began buying companies in the automotive industry, By 1932, the diversified company changed its name to Eaton Manufacturing Company. In 1937, Eaton went international with a manufacturing plant in Canada. The company name changed once again in 1966 to Eaton Yale & Towne, Inc. after the acquisition of Yale & Towne Manufacturing Co. in 1963. Stockholders approved the change to the company's current name in 1971. Eaton Corp. continues its founder's philosophy of growth through acquisition along with divesting businesses that no longer fit the corporate vision. Eaton Corporation is based in the Eaton Center, its 28-story office tower in downtown Cleveland. From 1920s-1964 Eaton was based on East 152nd Street. In 1964, Eaton moved its headquarters into the new Erieview Tower from 1964–1984. In 1983, Eaton Corporation moved into its new tower. Current Work Eaton Corporation is divided into 5 groups: * Electrical * Automotive * Truck * Fluid Power * Aerospace Eaton spun off its semiconductor manufacturing equipment business as Axcelis Technologies in 2000. These divisions are spread over the world. In 2003 Eaton Electrical (formerly known as Cutler-Hammer) acquired the European Delta PLC's electrical division[http://ewweb.com/mag/electric_eaton_buys_delta/index.html Electrical Wholesaling Web - Eaton Buys Delta] (which held the following brands: HOLEC,Eaton Holec Online M E M,Eaton MEM Online TABULA,Eaton HOLEC Sweden BILL,Eaton Bill Switchgear ELEKEaton Denmark and Westinghouse*) to acquire manufacturing to IEC standards, one of the steps to become a global company and develop a worldwide standard. Not too long after that acquisition, Eaton agreed to a JV with Caterpillar Inc. and purchased more than half of I & S operations (now known as Intelligent Switchgear Organization, LLC.). This was followed several years later by the acquisition of Powerware. The Powerware brand is known for the design and production of medium to large Uninterruptible_Power_Systems. After several years of co-branding UPS products "Eaton | Powerware" the company is switching to the single brand Eaton for all UPS products including; BladeUPS, 9390, and 9395. In 2007 Eaton entered the data center power distribution market, releasing a line of power distribution under their Powerware brand called ePDU. They acquired Aphel Technologies Ltd., a Coventry, UK-based manufacturer of power distribution product for data centrers. Shortly after, Pulizzi Engineering Inc., Santa Ana, CA-based manufacturer of mission critical power distribution was acquired. In late 2007 they acquired the MGE Office Protection Systems division from Schneider Electric. A Taiwanese manufacturer, Phoenixtec, was also acquired giving the company the highest share in the Chinese single-phase UPS market. The Westinghouse Distribution and Controls Business Unit was acquired by Eaton Electrical in 1994. The acquisition included all of the Westinghouse electrical distribution and control product business and also included stipulations that the Westinghouse name cannot be used by anyone else on these types of products for years. Today, Eaton Electrical manufactures electrical distribution and control products branded "Eaton" or "Cutler-Hammer" which can replace Westinghouse products in commercial and industrial applications. Eaton's hybrid electric powertrain combines a diesel engine and electric motor to drive the vehicle.About FedEx | The Environment | Hybrid Electric Vehicle Environmental Record Eaton was selected in 2008 as a recipient of the CALSTART Blue Sky Award with recognition for their environmentally "green" transportation investments, products and actions. The award was directed towards their efforts to pioneer heavy duty hybrid-drive technology for trucks. The annual awards recognize outstanding marketplace contributions to clean air, energy efficiency and to the clean transportation industry overall by companies, organizations and individuals.CALSTART Blue Sky Award Winners Announced (released 5 May 2008) retrieved 16 May 2008 Operations of the Company involve the use and disposal of certain substances regulated under environmental protection laws. Eaton continues to modify certain processes on an ongoing, regular basis to reduce the impact on the environment, including the reduction or elimination of certain chemicals used in, and wastes generated from, operations.http://www.marketwatch.com/tools/quotes/profile.asp?symb=ETN Retrieved 16 May 2008 Eaton has set standards for themselves in the category of environmental protection. They have vowed to reduce their own greenhouse gas emissions by 18 percent by 2012. In 2006, Eaton joined the Green Suppliers Network, a public-private partnership with the EPA and U.S. Department of Commerce, through which small and medium-sized suppliers are helped to develop "lean and clean" manufacturing processes.ENVIRONMENT, HEALTH & SAFETY retrieved 16 May 2008 Brands Aeroquip Hoses (braided) Airflex Aphel Technologies Argo-Tech Arrow Hose & Tubing Babco Bill Boston Caterpillar-ISO Cobham Char-Lynn Changzhou Senyuan Switch Cutler-Hammer Durant Eaton Elek fine filtration Fuller Gearboxes Golf Pride Holec Hydro-Line MEM MGE Office Protection Systems Moeller Morestana Perkin Elmer Pigozzi Powerware Pringle Electrical Pulizzi Roadranger gearboxes Ronningen-Petter Saturn Electronics & Engineering Senyuan International SMC Electrical Synflex Tractech Holdings Vickers Walterscheid Rohrverbindungstechnik Weatherhead Westinghouse References The History of Eaton Corporation 1911–1985 Securities and Exchange Commission External links *Eaton Corporation *Information about Fluid Power is also available on the National Fluid Power Association web-site nfpa.com Category:Companies founded in 1911 Category:Companies of the United States Category:Component manufacturers Category:Auto parts suppliers Category:Hybrid auto parts suppliers Category:Gearboxes Category:Axles Category:Eaton Corporation